1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to storage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved compact disc storage apparatus wherein the same permits storage of an elongate row of compact discs without use of a compact disc storage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact discs, due to their size and construction, occupy a great deal less room than conventional auditory reproduction components. The typical container of a compact disc requires use of a greater area of storage than the disc itself, and accordingly the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing storage of the compact disc without resort to their holders. Prior art apparatus directed to the storage of such compact discs and their associated holders are directed and found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,679; 4,928,818; 4,708,239; and 4,842,032.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved compact disc storage apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.